Quando Garotos Gostam de Garotos
by JenKrushnic
Summary: Continuação de Quando Garotos Não Gostam de Garotas'


**Quando Garotos Gostam de Garotos**

** Antes de ler essa fic, leia antes a '**Quando Garotos Não Gostam de Garotas**' (se quiser, não tô obrigando não), vocês vão entender essa sem precisar ler a outra, mas é só pra ter uma idéia dos pensamentos do Jen e de como ele conheceu Misha e tals =D

* * *

Sentia as mãos molhadas de suor, embora o dia não estivesse quente. Puro nervosismo, sabia disso. Olhava para todos os lados, esperando que a qualquer momento Misha aparecesse. Tinha pedido a Felícia para avisá-lo que precisava falar com ele. Por que estava demorando tanto? Mordeu os lábios rachados enquanto tentava se esquentar.

Não era inverno ainda, mas a frente fria já marcava presença. Arrumou a touca e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, tentando se manter aquecido. Estava tão distraído vendo as crianças na balança do parque que nem mesmo notou quando o moreno sentou ao seu lado. Só reparou que tinha alguém ali quando sentiu lábios pressionados em sua bochecha.

Virou-se de susto e mais um pouco Misha teria lhe beijado os lábios. Corou, sentindo o pescoço pegar fogo assim como as bochechas, que agora estavam vermelhas, fazendo as sardas realçarem. O moreno sorriu sussurrando 'Oi' enquanto pegava em sua mão.

Não tinham se beijado ainda. Quer dizer... Tinham saído algumas vezes, Misha sempre o convidava para dar um volta, ver um filme, mas o máximo de contato que tiveram foi entrelaçar os dedos e beijos tímidos na bochecha.

Felícia tinha comentado um dia desses que Misha não costumava ser assim, ele apenas 'ficava' com alguns garotos, mas nunca os levava a sério. Confessou a Jensen que tinha medo do primo fazer com que o loiro se apaixonasse e então terminasse tudo, disse que o amava demais e não queria vê-lo sofrendo e que o melhor era continuar apenas amigo do moreno. Jensen bem que queria poder mandar assim no coração, mas o bastardo bastava ver Misha e já ficava assanhado, querendo lhe pular da garganta, quase morria toda vez.

Sorriu para ele, dizendo que ele tinha demorado. A resposta do outro foi um simples 'Eu tô aqui agora, na tô? Com você?' o loiro meneou a cabeça em confirmação e o coração começou a acelerar, vendo como o moreno estava perto, tão perto.

Nunca tinha beijado ninguém. Ninguém mesmo! E já estava com 19 anos, 2 meses, talvez 20 ou 21 dias. E nunca mesmo tinha beijado, nem mesmo um leve roçar de lábios ou um selinho. Ainda podia ouvir as gargalhadas de Jared em sua cabeça quando lhe perguntou que gosto tinha o beijo. Maldito Padalecki, nem para lhe responder, a duvida ainda estava li, martirizando-lhe os pensamentos.

Será que era bom? Ruim? Com gosto de alguma fruta? Ou talvez de chiclete?

Suspirou. Misha estava bem ali em sua frente, não levaria mais de um milésimo de segundo para colar os lábios nos dele, mas então porque parecia estar travado? Mas e se Misha não quisesse lhe beijar? E se Misha _quisesse_? (não sabia qual das hipóteses o assustava mais).

Sentiu os dedos dele em seu queixo, levantando-lhe o rosto para que pudesse encontrar seus olhos. Ele sorria, daquele jeito de quem sabe tudo, de quem é dono do mundo. Jensen achava que ele era. Dono do seu mundo.

Colocou as mãos no peitoral do moreno, sentindo o tecido de couro da jaqueta que ele usava, exatamente como aqueles badboys, exatamente como Danny do filme Grease. Espere! Se Misha era John Travolta, isso fazia de si a Olivia Newton-John? Deu de ombros a própria pergunta interna e viu Misha sorrir, como se perguntasse a ele o que estava fazendo. Sentiu as bochechas voltarem a queimar.

Sentiu os dedos dele acariciarem seu queixo, subindo um pouco e lhe contornando a boca. Fechou os olhos, mas conseguiu ver que Misha se aproximava. Sentiu os lábios dele pressionados aos seus e sem saber o que fazer em seguida abriu a boca para lhe perguntar, mas Misha colocou a língua em sua boca, movimentando-a, incitando a sua a fazer o mesmo. Mordia de leve seus lábios, sugava suas línguas e em questão de segundos, estava quase em cima de si no banco da pracinha.

Não foi nada com o que fantasiou. Foi melhor.

Sentiu as mãos dele apertarem seu quadril, entrando por baixo da japona que vestia, alcançando sua pele, segurando-lhe firme por ali. Se assustou e tirou as mãos dele de lá, afastando-se e sentindo-se arrepiar ao perceber que uma de suas mãos apertavam a coxa dele, a única barreira era o jeans.

Misha sorriu ao olhar na mesma direção, desculpando-se por estar afoito demais, dizendo-lhe depois que Jensen o deixava doido. Pela milésima vez aquele dia, o loiro sentiu-se pegar fogo e baixou a cabeça. Ouviu Misha sussurrar, levantando seu rosto 'Não faz isso, não precisa ter vergonha... Você é lindo', mas isso só serviu para deixar o loiro mais envergonhado.

Mordeu os lábios, dando um sorrisinho em seguida, deu um beijinho na boca do moreno e então começou a falar. 'Eu pedi pra Felícia te avisar pra me encontrar aqui porque precisa te fazer uma pergunta... Quero dizer... Não é nada sério e tudo bem se disser não e... ' olhou para o rosto dele e Misha tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas, estava fazendo uma cara engraçada.

'Vai me pedir em namoro?' Jensen quase caiu para trás ao ouvi-lo. Não, não ia. Só queria saber se ele podia lhe acompanhar para ir ao baile. Só. 'Não, não é isso' respondeu, vendo o pequeno sorriso do outro murchar (será que não estava imaginando isso?) 'Só queria saber se quer ir ao baile de formatura comigo'.

'Hum, como acompanhante certo?' acenou que sim com a cabeça e viu Misha voltar a sorrir. 'Tudo bem, vai ser legal, eu acompanho você no baile, senhor' e pegou sua mão, depositando um beijo na palma dela, fazendo Jensen olhar para os lados a fim de encontrar alguém que os tivesse espiando. Não tinha ninguém.

Sorriu para ele beijou mais uma vez os lábios do rapaz. Agora entendia Jared, o amigo tinha lhe dito que era viciante, mas ainda assim, só achava viciante porque eram os lábios de Misha, a boca dele, seu gosto e era tão bom que Jensen só não queria parar.

Depois de cinco dias sem ver Misha, pensou que devia ter algo errado. Ele não tinha ligado, não tinham mais se visto e descobriu depois (Felícia lhe contou) que o moreno tinha ido para a Rússia, ele era de lá, por certo foi visitar alguns parentes e a mãe que tinha ficado. Depois de duas semanas, já não tinha certeza que ele voltaria.

Olhou no espelho e arrumou a gravata borboleta branca, Felícia tinha insistido, dando-lhe mil razões do porquê a branca era muito mais bonita do que a preta. Jensen acabou concordando, ela sabia ser persuasiva quando queria. Arrumou um pouco os cabelos e sorriu para si mesmo, estava triste, mas teria que treinar o sorriso para quando felícia viesse buscá-lo para irem juntos.

Era bem provável que nunca mais veria Misha e o pior de tudo é que não conseguia nem dormir direito mais! Sempre pensando nos três ou quatro beijos que trocaram, na mão dele embaixo de seu casaco, no sorriso e nos olhos dele. 'Droga!' xingou e isso o deixou triste também, não era puritano, mas foi a influencia de Misha que o fez aderir aos palavrões, ele sempre dizia que em algumas situações, nada melhor do que um 'foda-se' para se expressar. 'Droga' xingou outra vez, olhando mais uma vez no espelho antes de descer as escadas, para esperar a amiga na sala.

Eram 20h em ponto quando a campainha tocou e Jensen levantou do sofá, nervoso. Felícia tinha dito que passaria por ali às 19h, estava atrasada. Abriu a porta pronto para falar que ela estava atrasada quando viu que não era ela ali. Quase não acreditou em seus olhos.

Parado, em frente a sua porta, de smoking e gravata estava Misha, ele sorriu, exatamente como costumava fazer, lhe estendeu uma rosa vermelha e perguntou chegando mais perto se ele tinha sentido sua falta. 'Deus! Claro que senti' e jogou-se nos braços do outro, beijando-lhe a boca e apertando-lhe, vendo se era mesmo real.

Misha sorriu, retribuindo o desespero do outro com igual intensidade, também estava com saudade. 'Vou morar aqui' disse depois de se separarem. 'Convenci minha mãe a vir comigo, agora não vou mais desgrudar de você' Jensen apertou os olhos com força, evitando chorar. 'Não vai mesmo' disse por fim e juntou suas mãos às dele, sorrindo e beijando de leve os lábios do moreno.

'Vamos?' e acenou que sim, iria pra qualquer lugar com ele.

* * *

**N/a:** Não me matem! É que eu precisei fazer a continuação, simplesmente ficava pipocando na minha cabeça i.i (eu sei que to enrolando pra terminar Deanna, mas é que estou sem inspiração para o final! Vê se pode! Mas até o fim de semana eu termino ta?! Promessa *jura*). Beijão, e deixe review pra mim e pro Jensen e pro Misha hehe' *O*


End file.
